


it's only you and me

by bossheeseung



Series: it's just the seven of us [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death of minor characters, Guns, Gunshots, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Death, Stabbing, Violence, Wounds, fluff at the end, heehoon both make it alive, kinda like spies..., not really angst but not too much fluff either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: "J-Just leave me here, Hoon." Heeseung winced. "I'm okay if they'll beat me to a pulp. One down is better than two down."
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: it's just the seven of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153877
Kudos: 33





	it's only you and me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna start a series bcs i like to procrastinate i'll update soulmates this week though pls

"J-Just leave me here, Hoon." Heeseung winced. "I'm okay if they'll beat me to a pulp. One down is better than two down."

"I'm not leaving you, hyung. I can do hand to hand combat as well. It just happens that you're injured now- they can kill you, hyung. Plus, our agency wouldn't want you gone- you're the top agent." Sunghoon said, voice lowering as he heard the footsteps approaching once again.

"They'll outnumber you... one to two..." Heeseung said weakly, clutching his stomach which had been wrapped tightly by Sunghoon's sweater and treated with the little amount of medical supplies they had to prevent more blood loss. "Don't you remember that they're more trained than most people we've went up against?"

"Hyung, I promise you I'll be fine." Sunghoon said, giving Heeseung a reassuring smile before the door opened and Sunghoon stood up.

"We're back." One of the two men said, lips curling into a smirk. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Sunghoon fixed a hard stare at the two, standing his ground.

"Lots of talk and little bite, I assume." The other laugh.

But the moment the two began attacking, Heeseung's heart plummeted.

Sunghoon was definitely able bodied and skilled enough to beat one of them if it were the case, but with Sunghoon's attention focused on one man, it was very hard for him to focus on the other, who was behind him.

"Behind you!" Heeseung tried to call out, but he was silenced with a kick, getting the wind knocked out of him.

It only caused more chaos as Sunghoon noticed and got distracted, leaving him even more disadvantaged than he already was.

And Heeseung, who'd been fighting all his life, hated how helpless he was that he had to watch his boyfriend take hits for him and he couldn't even fight all because he had already gotten stabbed in the stomach. He knew damn well that even if he was completely bruised and filled with mild cuts he'd still be in fine condition to fight, but a stab was serious and it really never happened with him until now. He was never distracted enough up until this point.

Heeseung felt himself staggering up- he really didn't know what he was doing at all, because was he insane? Getting himself in a fight with a stab on his stomach that was fresh- he could seriously injure himself even more. Hell, he could die at this rate.

Fortunately, the other two men's eyes were stuck on Sunghoon, and they didn't notice the sudden outburst from Heeseung.

And Heeseung lashed out.

He really didn't know what he was doing in the beginning, and for obvious reasons, neither did Sunghoon.

At a sudden strike to the ground, Heeseung was left helpless yet once again. But it also helped him take hold of the situation more, now that he could experience the other two's fighting techniques.

So when Heeseung climbed back to his feet and managed to kick one down, he had already expected for the other to grab his foot and slam him to the ground. He was able to dodge the attack in split seconds.

Heeseung was easily one of, if not the most, skilled agents in his field of hand to hand combat and even in other fields. He could even easily to outperform those in other fields that weren't his, like the aiming or even in non violent acts like coding and hacking.

One reason for him being able to work extremely well under pressure. Even if he was at a life or death situation of his or someone else, he would be calm. Heeseung was once able to hack a website with 30 seconds on the clock.

Heeseung picked up on things fast as well- he learned many tactics and new skills just by studying one move from someone, and from that he was constantly developing better and better at a scary rate. He was good at making spontaneous plans with every new piece of information he could find.

Heeseung also was able to diligently work in all fields and learn things fast- when he started in hand to hand combat, he was later forced to try long distance shooting, and to everyone's surprise, Heeseung was able to aim precisely and focus even with the distractions that he had had. He had also had experiments of archery, withstanding torture, medics, coding, hacking, calculations, foreign languages and trade, as well as many more talents going even further like martial arts.

And Heeseung was originally smart. He was a student in his school who got good grades throughout, whether it be machinery, technology, science, or whatever. He was that type of person that if you were in an agency, you would definitely want. If someone from another field were to wipe out during a large mission, Heeseung could take over. He was relied on often, and he tried not to let that trust down.

And of course, Heeseung had those traits of an agent. He had great speed, agility, balance, power, coordination, as well as reaction time. The six components of motor-skills that was ideal to even everyday people. He had great focus, diligence, and work ethic. Additionally, he had good strength and endurance throughout, and even flexibility.

Sunghoon on the other hand, had joined the agency much later than Heeseung had. But he was surprisingly talented as well. Although he was in the medical field he was found to be good at long distance shooting and archery as well, hence why Heeseung and Sunghoon were often paired in many missions together after Sunghoon joined. If the two were together, they were able to have backup in case anything happened- if someone got hurt, if they needed to hack into something, if they needed to fight, and more.

And here Heeseung was. He knew that if he happened to lose right now, not only would it be the first mission that he would ever fail, but it would also be his last mission ever considering that he had high stakes of dying.

Heeseung came back to focus the moment he heard Sunghoon fall to the ground with a jab, and although he knew he couldn't take a spare look at the younger on the floor, he had stepped on the man already in his hold, and managed to flip the other to the floor as well with his wrist.

Sunghoon was quick to react, scrambling up and pinning the other man's hands down.

As painful as his stomach was, Heeseung's step on the man was firm and he fumbled in his pocket for a gun- it was easier and faster than a knife anyhow.

And as the shots rang out, Sunghoon grabbed Heeseung's wrist, leading the older out of the room.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Sunghoon asked breathlessly, scanning Heeseung's body up and down.

"Besides the old stab, I'm fine." Heeseung replied quickly, giving a small smile. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. I think I have one bruise near my leg, but that's it." Sunghoon nodded.

"Ahhh... that's good."

"Heeseung hyung saves the day again." Sunghoon said, hooking Heeseung's arm around his shoulders so that he could help support Heeseung's weight.

"You flatter me." Heeseung smiled.

"It is the truth, afterall." Sunghoon said. "You've never failed a single mission yet. And I would've failed if it were not for you."

"But I would have failed if it weren't for you as well, Hoon. I would've died." Heeseung glanced to his stomach as the two continued trudging towards the car.

"I bet you would've been fine." Sunghoon grinned.

* * *

"Hyung, you have a lot of little cuts and your arm is swollen. There's even a cut on your lip." Sunghoon frowned, taking Heeseung's hand as he began treating a cut on it.

"O-Oh I do?" Heeseung asked awkwardly, using the hand that Sunghoon wasn't holding to rub his neck.

"You've trained in all the fields, hyung. I know that you knew you did." Sunghoon looked up at Heeseung with an amused look.

Heeseung only gave Sunghoon a sheepish smile in which Sunghoon returned to tending Heeseung's wounds.

When Sunghoon had bandaged up the first cut in split seconds, he looked up and suddenly kissed Heeseung on the lips quickly.

"Kisses do make things hurt less, don't they?" Sunghoon teased. "And I think you deserve a kiss."

"A lot of kisses." Heeseung corrected, lips forming into a slight pout.

"A lot of kisses and a lot more kisses." Sunghoon nodded, the corners of his lips curving up. "After I look over your other injuries, that is."


End file.
